Typically, an operator operates an operation lever of an excavating machine, such as an excavator, so that a work machine including a bucket is driven, and the excavating machine excavates the ground of a working target. To assist the operator in such excavation work, a technology that guides a target excavation surface has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).